The present invention is a method and system for facilitating a pressure adjustable bed system and helps users enjoy a restful night of sleep without experience body aches. Conventional non-pressure-adjustable beds rely on spring and the natural flexion of the mattress to cushion the user's body. However, the cushioning effect is usually not very effective. This causes the formation on pressure points where the user's body exerts the greatest force. Pressure points usually form on the hips and back area of the body, since most of the weight of the human body is concentrated in these areas. These pressure points can lead to chronic back ache, which can cause loss of sleep and insomnia.
There are many devices that attempt to solve the problems of pressure points. However, current pressure adjustable beds fail to properly support the user's body. Conventional pressure adjustable beds try to reduce back pain by creating very soft surfaces where the users back rests on the bed. This reduces the pressure exerted on the bed. However, the surface of bed in contact with the rest of the user's body such as the lower leg area, knees, upper legs, hips, side, shoulder, neck, and head are usually firm. The imbalance of firmness on the surface of the bed causes the back to sink into the bed, and causes the user's body to bend. This results in a very uncomfortable experience for the user. Worse, this can exacerbate back pain.
The present invention is a system and method of providing a pressure adjustable bed system that prevents an uneven distribution of pressure on the user's body, which can create pressure points. The pressure points result in an uncomfortable experience for the user and can lead to back pain. The present invention enables a manual operating mode that allows the user to manually adjust the pressure exerted by each air tube and create a pressure profile that results in the most comfortable experience. Additionally, an automatic operating mode automatically adjusts the pressure inside each air tube to ensure a uniform distribution of pressure.